


Season's Healings

by Skywinder



Series: TF_Flash_Challenge [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Courtship, December_TF_Flash_Challenge, Earth, Gen, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, War Era, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: After learning a secret Starscream has been hiding from him, Skyfire takes advantage of the humans' Christmas holiday season to try to heal the gap that has grown between he and his mate during his long stasis.  In the process, he discovers that it's just not the relationship that needs healing, but himself as well, and that sometimes, holidays have a special power all their own.A continuation of the 3rd chapter of Twist in the Tales.Written during NaNoWriMo 2016





	1. Resolution Made

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder) in the [December_TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/December_TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



> As some of my readers may remember, a couple months back I took part in silberstreif's [TF Flash Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TF_Flash_Challenge). The result was the story [Twist in the Tales](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187031/chapters/18757864), a one-shot series mostly involving what could have happened if I'd chosen a different path for a handful of my stories, with the only exceptions being the first and last chapters.
> 
> Well, for the 3rd chapter, I wrote a [Missing Piece AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187031/chapters/18950972), giving a possibility of what might have occurred had Starscream had a one-night stand during his time assisting the refugees. A couple of my readers asked me to continue, giving Skyfire's reaction to the information.
> 
> Wasn't sure how I would proceed with such a continuation, but then, silberstreif and grayseeker decided to continue the flash challenge, and created a subcollection for it, the [TF Flash Challenge December Edition](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/December_TF_Flash_Challenge). And many of the prompts seemed perfect for doing said continuation. The result was this story. ^_^
> 
> The prompt allusions are not always apparent, but I have tried my best to keep true to them. I hope you all enjoy my 3rd Christmas offering.
> 
> Without further ado, welcome to Season's Healings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is Resolutions, for the week of December 1 - 10.
> 
> Chronologically takes place on December 1st.

Skyfire flew above the Rocky Mountains, thinking hard over recent events.  
  
It had been nearly five months since his retrieval from the ice in the Arctic.  Five months since he'd learned his people were involved in a war.  
  
Five months since he learned his sibling Lunarion was a monster...  
  
Five months since Starscream started becoming distant from him...  
  
Skyfire frowned inwardly.  Those last two had been the hardest of all to take, particularly concerning Starscream.  Harder still, had been learning why...From _Wheeljack_ of all mechs...  
  
_"Wheeljack, you've talked to him.  Do you know why he's avoiding me?"_  
  
_Wheeljack looked away, his headfins flashing a deep red  "I..."_  
  
_"Wheeljack, tell me."_  
  
_His friend sighed and rubbed at his optics._  
  
_"You were gone a long time, Skyfire.  Starscream thought you were dead.  We all did..."  Wheeljack looked away._  
  
_"Wheeljack, what are you trying to tell me?"_  
  
That had been seven solars ago, after any number of attempts to reach his intended Conjunx.  He would admit it, it had hurt to hear at first.  And he'd locked himself in his room, not wanting to see anyone.  
  
But he'd spent that time thinking, too, and that thinking had brought him to a few conclusions.  The biggest one, however, was that he really _didn't_ know how it had been for any of his loved ones and friends after his disappearance.  
  
Still, he couldn't deny it had been quite a bombshell to learn that Starscream, _Starscream_ of all mechs, got overcharged and took someone to a berth.  His partner hadn't minded indulging in a little high grade from time to time back when they were together, but he'd usually scoffed at those who let themselves become slag-faced and flirted with others.  Sad Sparks, he'd called them.  
  
He must have been desperately lonely to have let himself go like that.  
  
And that he'd had a Sparkling and was now a Beta-Creator...  
  
Putting all that together, Skyfire surmised Starscream was trying to let him go.  
  
Understandable, yes, but Skyfire wasn't willing to go along with that.  
  
Hence his out flying over the mountain range, scanning for the _Star Blazer_.  
  
He was going to find his mate.  
  
And whether Starscream liked it or not, he wasn't going to leave until they'd had a long talk.  
  
Skyfire was unwilling to lose the last link to his past that truly mattered.  
  
As this resolve hardened in his mind, a ping registered on his scanner.  A Cybertronian signal, too large to be a mech.  
  
Skyfire inwardly smiled.  _Finally found you._  
  
He opened his comm. system.  _::Skyfire to_ Star Blazer.::  
  
A long silence, then:  _::_ Star Blazer _here.::_  
  
_::I'm on my way over.::_   Deciding he had nothing to lose, he added, _::Wheeljack told me.::_  
  
Silence, then as Starscream fully understood Skyfire's words, a strangled sound was heard, followed by _::Then why come?::_  
  
Skyfire thought hard to find an answer that Starscream would accept.  After a klik, he found one he felt suited.  
  
Firmly, he replied, _::Because we've both been alone long enough.::_


	2. Seeking Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is Blankets, for the week of December 1 - 10.
> 
> Chronologically takes place on December 1st - 2nd.

All in all, it had been a very good discussion, Skyfire reflected, as he lay back on the sitting berth, Starscream curled up against him. He felt warm, like one of those mesh blankets Skyfire could remember bringing along on those expeditions of theirs. Not that they'd ever really used them much, considering...

"You're thinking too hard again. I can see steam rising from your head." Skyfire glanced down to see Starscream looking up at him, an amused, yet still slightly wary, look in his optics.

Skyfire supposed he couldn't blame him for that. In spite of his managing to convince Starscream that while yes, he'd been hurt by the revelations, he'd been more hurt by the fact that he'd heard from someone else about them, and not his mate, Starscream had still seemed to doubt he would stay.

Skyfire resented the storm and that Praxian, whoever he was, for teaching his partner those lessons.

Still...it might be fun courting Starscream again. And with a human holiday coming up (and he would have to thank Hound for telling him about it), it might be something to take advantage of while doing so.

Outwardly, though, he simply replied, "Just remembering those old mesh blankets, is all." He smiled cheekily as a very embarrassed flush came into Starscream's optics and his own plating warmed. "And how you and I made very good ones for each other instead."

Starscream looked down. "Was a long time ago, Skyfire."

"I know." Skyfire leaned down and kissed him. "But it's still a good bunch of memories."

Starscream looked up at him again and smiled slightly. "True," he whispered.

After a few kliks of companionable silence, Skyfire spoke once more. "Tell me about Shieldwind."

Starscream started and looked away. "Skyfire..."

"Starscream," Skyfire began, "she's your femme Creation and I'm going to have to meet her at some point, you know."

Starscream didn't answer right away, just curled up closer to his mate.

After a moment, he sighed. "She's very dark blue, with silver wingstripes and my optics," Starscream began. "She's a Seeker like me, and has my very independent spirit." A soft laugh. "I was surprised when she found herself a mate, because of that."

"I can imagine," Skyfire replied with his own chuckle. "Quite a handful, I assume?"

"Yes," Starscream answered. "But she brought me some peace, too." Another sigh. "I wished she was yours sometimes."

The smile on Skyfire's face faded.

He wrapped an arm around Starscream, pulling him closer. "I know," he whispered, leaning his head down and kissing him again. "I know, Starscream."

After a few more kliks of silence, Starscream whispered, "Will you stay tonight?"

Skyfire rubbed his hand up and down Starscream's arm for a moment.

Then he nodded. "I think I will," he said softly.

Nothing else was spoken the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was 475 words.


	3. A Christmas Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for chapter: "Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark" - Light 'Em Up (December 11 - 17)
> 
>  Chapter takes place the night of December 2nd/3rd.

"Hey, Skyfire!"

Skyfire looked down at the sound of the familiar voice, grinning as he saw who it was. "Hello, Wheeljack."

Wheeljack chuckled as he climbed up to the ledge where his tall friend was sitting. "Before you ask, Red Alert told me you'd returned a few breems ago. I asked him to let me know when you left your room, though I didn't expect you to take off like you did." With those words, he pulled himself up and over the front of the ledge and placed himself next to his friend.

The grin slipped from Skyfire's face. "Sorry about that, Jack. I just...needed to work through what you told on my own, and then discuss it with Starscream."

Wheeljack's good humor also faded slightly, as the lights on his headfins dulled. "You weren't too hard on him were you? I mean, you pretty much tore the door off my lab when you left. Ratch thought I'd blown it up again when he heard about it from Grapple. Took us both a couple hours to get him to calm down enough to convince him I hadn't."

Skyfire grimaced. Certainly not his proudest moment, to be sure. "It was a Pit of a bombshell, Jack," he whispered after a klik, looking up at the starry sky.

Wheeljack nodded. When Starscream had admitted it to him after Wheeljack had confronted him about ignoring Skyfire, he'd been pretty stunned himself. "Yeah, can't argue that one. But that doesn't answer my question."

After the way he'd reacted, Skyfire couldn't really blame Wheeljack for his concerns. He sighed and looked down at his friend. "After I confined myself to my room, I did a lot of thinking, Jack. In the end, I finally decided that I couldn't know what life became for everyone because of the war and my crash."

Wasn't quite an answer, the engineer mused, but he thought he understood what his friend was saying. He nodded again and got up to climb back down. "Gotcha," he replied.

As he began clambering down, he called back up: "Tell Starscream next time you see him that Perceptor has been wanting to talk with him about what he's learned about Earth culture, would you? And you probably should get inside soon. Teletraan says there's going to be a hard frost tonight."

Skyfire nodded in acknowledgement, then turned his gaze back up to the starry night above him.

He sighed, remembering a legend Jetfire had told him long ago, that the nights when the stars were brightest were the best times to send a wish to Primus, for the lights were the conduits to the Matrix.

Skyfire had never really believed that story, but this once, he supposed it couldn't hurt.

Off-lining his optics, he whispered to the night sky, wondering if Primus would indeed hear him: "If you're there, please help us both through this, Primus."

Then, without another word, he on-lined his optics again and made his way back into the _Ark_...

Unaware that the moment he'd spoken his wish, the star directly over his head had glowed brighter for a brief moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was 520 words, but given the previous two chapters were below 500, that should average out well enough.
> 
> And yes, I decided to give a Christmas-type touch there at the end.


	4. Peace Offerings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine a couple prompts here: Gift Exchange & Warm Drinks, both for the week of December 11 - 17.
> 
> Takes place on December 24. Wanted to give some time for Skyfire to get a particular something completed in time for Christmas Eve. ^_^

"You're late." were the words that greeted Skyfire as he stepped into the _Star Blazer_. In front of him stood Starscream, hands on hips, glaring at him sternly.

Skyfire, however, wasn't the least bit abashed. "Had to get something finished and it took longer than expected," he said cheerily.

"Really?" Starscream raised a browridge skeptically.

"Yes," Skyfire replied, grinning.

Starscream just stared at him a moment, then shook his head. "Fine," he said, coding the door locked behind Skyfire, then leading him into the main living area.

When they entered the room, Starscream plopped down on the sitting berth. "Now what was so important that you disappeared for three of this planet's weeks?"

Skyfire noticed the hurt in his mate's optics, and felt a little guilty. Unfortunately, it had been necessary, as the gift he'd brought with him couldn't be completed before now. "I apologize, Starscream. I thought I'd be able to get back sooner."

"Wheeljack told me you were busy, but not to worry, you weren't planning on leaving me alone again," Starscream whispered. "I wanted to believe that, but..."

Skyfire seated himself next to Starscream and put an arm around him, feeling encouraged when Starscream didn't pull away. "I know,' he whispered.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, he pulled a box out of his subspace. "Here," he said simply.

Casting a puzzled look at his mate, Starscream opened the box. When he saw what was inside, his optics widened. He shot an astonished look at Skyfire. "This is..."

"An image etching of Clan Windflare's crest? Yes," Skyfire finished. "And in your clan's colors, too."

Starscream's optics were bright with emotion. "Thank you, " he said softly. He reached over and hugged Skyfire tightly. After a moment, he pulled back and said, "I have something for you, too. That's why I was hoping you'd be back sooner." Reaching into his own subspace, he pulled out a framed holoimage.

Curious, Skyfire took it from him, and when he saw what the image contained, his vents stilled. " _Jetfire_?"

"I made that from a memory file I had. He came to visit the night before I left Cybertron. We had an...interesting discussion. He seemed a good mech, Sky." Starscream smiled.

"He was." Skyfire felt grief well up in his Spark all over again. _Primus_ , how he missed his Beta-Sire. Now it was he who reached over and hugged his mate. "Thank you for this."

For a few kliks, both just held each other in silence before Skyfire pulled away. "I brought something else with me."

Starscream smirked. "Another gift? You spoil me."

Skyfire smiled and pulled out two cubes of warm energon from his subspace, handing one to Starscream. "I've heard it's customary to share a toast during the humans' holiday season. And they're flavored with copper, just as you used to like it."

Starscream's optics widened as he accepted the cube. "I..."

Skyfire just smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Starscream."

"Merry Christmas, Skyfire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tops out at 494 words. 
> 
> Wanted to put a few more details about how Skyfire got that etching, but just didn't have enough room for it. 
> 
> Basically, he asked Grapple to do the etching of the crest for him, knowing that Starscream didn't have anything left of his clan, not to mention he was also aware that as clan head, it was traditional for them to have a copy of the crest displayed in their home. Grapple was flattered both that someone was actually asking him to do a project for them, and that someone remembered enough about an old, disused skill of his that they would tell someone else about it.
> 
> Clan Windflare's colors, as referenced in Spark of My Spark: Homecoming, are silver and gold. The crest is a flame being blown by a gust of wind.
> 
> The visit Starscream refers to Jetfire as making occurred in chapter 3 of Missing Piece.


	5. Heavenly Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a double prompt for this chapter: Silent Night and Glittering Crystals for the week of December 18-24. Yes, the chapter title comes from the Christmas song.
> 
> Chronologically takes place in the early morning hours of December 25. Will be more from Starscream's POV here.

"I thought you'd returned to the _Ark_."  
  
Startled, Skyfire looked down over the edge of the _Star Blazer_ to see Starscream looking up in his direction, a concerned look on his face.  
  
He smiled a little wearily.  "I...started to," he admitted.  He then turned his gaze to the sky, uncertain of how to continue.  
  
Starscream followed his gaze, smiling slightly at the sight of the waning half-moon hanging near zenith, and the brightness of the stars above.  He'd always admired how the light of the moon made the snow shine like the crystal gardens he'd visited so long ago.  
  
Like Skyfire mentioned during his visit a decacycle back, it was a good sort of memory to hold close to Spark.  
  
Judging from his mate's expression, though, Starscream had a feeling Skyfire wasn't paying attention to how the moon was shining on the snow.  With a huff of his vents, he coded the door shut behind him and ignited his thrusters, coming to land beside his mate.  
  
"What's wrong?"  When Skyfire didn't reply, just looked away, Starscream continued.  "Skyfire, Wheeljack called me about ten kliks ago.  Said you hadn't returned to the _Ark_.  I told him you'd left a few hours ago, shortly after sharing that energon,  Which I much enjoyed, I might add," he finished with a grin.  
  
Skyfire turned his head back.  "I know.  I enjoyed the evening, too."  A soft, sad smile crossed his features.  "Just...after I got outside, I started thinking of Jetfire, Lunarion, my Creators..." His voice trailed off.  
  
The grin faded from Starscream's face.  "I see.  You miss them."  He reached out and took his mate's hand.  "I miss my own family, too.  Sometimes memories just catch me unawares.  Particularly when the planetary cycle comes back around to this holiday."  
  
"The worst is Lunarion," admitted Skyfire.  "Knowing he's alive, but so twisted..."  His voice trailed off briefly.  After cycling a few intakes, he continued  "Jetfire used to take us flying.  Me and so many of our age-mates on evenings like this, when the moons were overhead, just like..." He gestured towards the half-moon.  "How did he become such a monster, Starscream?"  
  
Starscream shook his head.  "I don't know, Skyfire.  Only Lunarion knows why."  _And he's unlikely to tell_ , he mused silently.  
  
Aloud, he continued, "Brooding isn't going to change things, Skyfire.  Grieving is fine, and Primus knows you have enough reason to mourn, but continuing to focus on what your sibling has become will consume you eventually."  A soft, bitter laugh.  "Take it from one who knows."  
  
Skyfire squeezed his mate's hand.  "You've become so wise," he whispered.  
  
Starscream, smiled gently.  "Time and experience, Skyfire," he whispered back.  
  
The Seeker leaned into his mate, pulling himself closer as Skyfire wrapped an arm around him.  
  
For the rest of the night, the two remained on the roof in that position, gazing at the heavens above, allowing the silence of the night and holiday to wrap itself around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total words: 494


	6. Road to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter is Starry Road for the week of December 25-31.
> 
> Chronologically takes place during the evening of December 31. Again predominantly from Starscream's POV, and like previous chapter, starts from the top of Starscream's ship. :)
> 
> Information about the constellations the two are looking at is found [here](http://www.windows2universe.org/the_universe/Constellations/north_constellations.html).

"So the humans actually believe there are pictures in the stars?"

Starscream looked up at his future Conjunx and smiled.  "Yes, they do.  Many of them are linked to old myths and legends of theirs.  Many of those stories can be amusing, even if unbelievable at times."

Skyfire looked down at Starscream, a very curious look in his optics.  "Such as?"

Starscream scanned the skies for a moment, searching for a familiar trapezoid shape with a trail of stars behind it between the two shaped like the human utensils called "spoons".  "Like that one," he said, pointing to it, as he located it.  "That one is called Draco.   According to one legend, it was a serpent that used to guard a tree of golden apples."  At Skyfire's bemused expression, he chuckled and continued, "The two constellations just below and above the tail are called Ursa Major and Minor, respectively.  They were created by a god when his jealous bondmate attacked his lover and son and turned them into an animal humans call a bear.  They were placed in the sky for their protection."

"That...makes no sense," Skyfire said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Starscream shrugged.  "True, but they make for amusing stories, like I said.  In any case, they've also used the stars as a guide to find their way home.  The stories are seen as fanciful even by them now."

"Can see why," his mate muttered.

Starscream chuckled.  The humans' idiosyncrasies had taxed his own logical mind often over the hundred or so Cybertronian vorns he'd observed them, so it made sense Skyfire was feeling the same.

On impulse, he said softly, "Missed your company.  Glad you're here now."

Skyfire looked startled for a moment by the admission.  Then he smiled.  "Missed you too.  Kind of difficult, not having my Free Spirit around these past few Earth months."

Starscream bowed his head to hide the embarrassed expression in his optics that came at the mention of the old nickname.  "Not such a free spirit anymore, Sky."

Skyfire smiled sadly at his lover's tone,only to be replaced shortly afterwards by a somewhat mischievous smile.  "Not such a free spirit anymore, hmm?  Then I suppose you wouldn't be able to race me like you used to."

Starscream snapped his face up to his mate, a fierce expression in face and optics.  "That a challenge?"

Skyfire smirked.  "Maybe."  
  
"I'll take that challenge, smart-aft" Starscream replied, rising to his feet and transforming, launching himself into the night.

A klik later, the sound of heavy engines coming from behind indicated to Starscream that Skyfire had joined him.

For the next few hours, laughter broke the quiet night as both fliers danced among the stars together as freely as they had so long ago.

Finally, both turned back towards the _Star Blazer_.

Just as they reached the ship, Skyfire broke the silence.

"Happy New Year, Starscream."

Starscream smiled inwardly.

"Happy New Year, Skyfire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clocked in at 490 words.
> 
> Hope you all have enjoyed this little journey through my AU of an AU. There may be more in the future, should the bunnies bite further.
> 
>  This is going to be my final post of the year. I wish a Happy 2017 to you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Clocks in at 499 words.


End file.
